romeslegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Rank
'The Roman Creed' I am the blood of the Empire My duty is to the Emperor, Romes Legion, and her people. I am unafraid to sacrifice and shed blood for the cause of my legion. My strength comes from the unity I share with my brothers and sisters. All who oppose our unity will face the terror of our combined wrath and be defeated. 'Modern Roman Uniform:' ' '''Due to a massive spike in heraldic armor demand after an invention update, Rune H5 was retired as the official ceremonial armor of the Roman army. Instead, Roman infantry now wears regular Rune armor and H5 is reserved for Centurion (admin)+. In addition to wearing the Rune armor, Romans must wear red gloves. 'Roman Undergarments: All Romans used to be mandated to wear the same clothes under their armor. This was a practice that was birthed with the start of the Empire but was eventually abolished by mid 2017 and only required to be worn by those of the rank Lieutenant+. For men, the shirt was Retro Meshed Crew Top (Squirk Red) and the pants will be Retro Tunic Bottoms and Leggings (Abyssal Black). Females do not have to change their clothing. Females instead only needed to change the color of their current outfits to match the colors of Rome. (Red, gold, and black.) 'Officers: ' Roman officers who are admin or above wear a Zamorak Full Helm. The officers of Rome are people well trained in Roman custom and tradition. They are well disciplined and able to preform any task assigned to them. '''Commanders: Commanders of military branches may wear ceremonial armor sets to signify their positions. - Armor: h4 - Cavalry: Zamorak - Artillery: h2 -Infantry: h3 'Roman Rank' In Romes Legions we follow ancient Roman military traditions and therefore many of the ranks available in the game are replaced with Roman titles. Below are the ranks used in Rome. Recruit Corporal Sergeant Lieutenant Captain General Centurion (Admin) Senior Centurion''' (Organizer) ' '''Praetorian' Guard (Coordinator) ' '''Tribune '(Overseer)'' '' '''Legate (Deputy Owner) Consul '''(Deputy Owner, can only be 1) '''Emperor (Owner) The Owner of Romes Legion will always be the Emperor. Duties Roman soldiers have certain duties that apply regardless of rank. These duties are those of recruiting, fighting, being active, following Roman rules, and always respecting each and every one of their brothers and sisters. If you strictly abide by these rules, you are not only a perfect legionary, but you will also rise among the ranks to become of reputable status. Listed below are the specified duties of each officer rank. While these are the essential tasks that must be done, all Romans may be called upon for greater service. Centurion: The responsibility of a Centurion is primarily to enforce not only the uniform but also to instill discipline among the legionaries. A Centurion is a hardy individual who will not hesitate to correct his or her legionaries when they are doing wrong. Senior Centurion:The responsibility of a Senio'r '''Centurion primarily is to enforce not only the uniform but also to instill discipline among the legionaries. A Senior Centurion is a well experienced and seasoned Centurion who knows the ropes well enough to serve as an example to other Centurions. '''Praetorian Guard: '''The Praetorian guard is a strong fighter who protects the Emperor at all times. The job of the Praetorian consists of standing guard whenever the Emperor needs them and acting as leaders on the battlefield. Examples of this are public meetings and protecting the Emperor during warfare. '''Tribune': Tribunes are aware of the intricate details of how Rome works. These are the top officers you go to when there is a problem that must be addressed. These officers are chosen by the Emperor himself to be leaders and are some of the most responsible members of Rome. Legate: '''The Legates of Rome are individuals that are unmatched in the experience and knowledge of Rome. These individuals are in charge of keeping the legion alive and stable. They are the ones who keep track of the legion's progress and success along with coordinating events and battles. '''Consul: '''The Consul of Rome, like the Legati, is a deputy owner but holds a different role. While the Legati are the top officers of Rome, the Consul acts as an assistant to the Emperor and enforces his will when he is not around. The title of Consul can be moved around between the Legati depending on the needs of the Empire. The Consul is meant to act as an extension of the Emperor himself. '''Emperor: The Emperor of Rome is the supreme leader of the Empire. The Emperor has earned his place at the top and therefore is the one who makes final judgments. All ideas and rules must go through the Emperor and the senate before being established.